Your perfect to me
by Thecakeluver
Summary: Brittany gets dumped by Jason her boyfriend( or now ex-boyfriend). Anyways she gets really upset and starts to cry her eyes out. But will someone cheer her up? AlvinXBrittany one shot. May contain bad words in the song. Anyways enjoy.


Brittany ran through the doggie door of the seville houshold crying her eyes out and ran to the shared bedroom of the chipmunks and chipettes, ignoring all the calls from her sisters. Once she reached the bedroom she jumped on her bed grabbed the siccers and pictures of her and her now pronounced ex-boyfriend Jason and started cutting the pictures. Alvin came in and jumped on her bed. He noticed all the pictures her and jason took are now cut or torn."britt why are all these pictures cut?" Alvin asked. Brittany looked up with her blood shut eyes to see alvin staring at her worried. Alvin was waiting for an answer but she said nothing, all she did was cry and cry. So he sat next to her and put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest."shhh...britt tell me what happened." Brittany broke the hug and stared at alvin then sighed and started telling him what happened.

"cheer practice was over and i was walking home when jason walked up to me angry. He started yelling at me saying how i always think i'm perfect but i'm really not. And how i get all dolled up just to date boys then dump them after a week. He said i was a player and that nobody will ever love me. Then he called me a worthless slut and pushed me to the ground. He then said were through and he never wants to see me again. And i ran home crying and here i am crying my eyes out." Brittany explained.

"britt don't let his words take you down. You don't deserve him... You deserve someone better than a suck up like him." Then alvin started to sing 'Perfect by P!nk.'

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

The whole worlds scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
Oooooooh  
Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

Once the song was over brittany leaned in and kissed alvin. He was surprised at first but started to kiss back. After 10 seconds they broke apart."your always perfect to me britt. Just don't let words put you down. If theirs a problem come to me and i will fix it."

"ok. Thanks alvin."

"no problem britt." Then the lovers layed down on the bed and brittany snuggled up to alvin and he put an arm around her." I love you britt."

"and i love you to...Alvie." Alvin chuckled at the nickname she gave him. After a couple minutes they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

**I know it's short but i wanted it to be short. But anyways review please. Thanks! :)!**


End file.
